Hari Berat
by eL-Vtrich
Summary: Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang terberat bagi Gaara.


.

"Semua karakter yang ada disini masih tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto"

.

 **Hari Berat**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang terberat bagi Gaara.

Bukan karena Kankuro dan Temari yang terus mengomelinya mengenai kebiasaan Gaara yang seringkali lembur dan tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Bukan juga karena kertas-kertas laporan yang mulai membentuk menara di meja Gaara, yang menjadi penyebab dirinya selalu tertahan di kantor Kazekage.

Sumber keresahannya ada pada seorang _kunoichi_ yang sedari tadi masuk membawa laporan dan keluar untuk kemudian kembali membawa laporan yang berbeda. Begitu seterusnya. Membuat Gaara berpikir apakah muridnya ini tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengantarkan laporan yang seharusnya bukan tugasnya. Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah Kankuro yang ingin menggodanya? Ya, pasti begitu. Hanya Kankuro yang dengan tega memanfaatkan kebaikan hati gadis ini hanya untuk sekedar mengisenginya.

Tapi sepertinya Gaara harus mengakui kalau rencana iseng kakaknya ini telah berhasil.

Terbukti dari nafasnya yang selalu tertahan tiap kali terdengar ketukkan khas Matsuri pada pintu ruangannya. Dan mata itu, mata _hazel_ yang selalu berpendar ceria kala menatapnya mampu membuat nyali Gaara ciut untuk menatapnya balik. Konyol memang. Tapi hanya Matsuri lah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat konsentrasi Gaara buyar.

Seperti saat ini.

Pria berambut merah yang tampak serius dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya ini masih berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak lagi beraturan saat mendengar langkah kaki Matsuri mendekati meja kerjanya.

Anehnya tidak ada satu kata pun yang terdengar dari Matsuri dan tidak ada selembar pun kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada lembar laporan Gaara bertanya, "ada apa, Matsuri?"

" _A-ano_.. Gaara-sama.. "

Kenapa suara ini terasa begitu dirindukannya?

Lama menunggu Matsuri yang tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat Gaara meletakkan berkas ditangannya dan memfokuskan netra _jade_ miliknya untuk menatap mata Matsuri yang kini sedang tertunduk.

Seolah tertarik oleh medan magnet, tanpa sadar Gaara mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapannya. Mulai dari matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya.. Apakah bibir itu masih berwarna pink setelah Gaara menciumnya?

 _ASTAGA! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!_

Gaara reflek berdiri dengan sedikit menggebrak meja. Membuat Matsuri terkejut dan takut. Takut karena berpikir kalau ia telah membuat sensei-nya marah lantaran ia yang tak kunjung menuntaskan urusannya dengan sang Kazekage.

Melihat wajah Matsuri yang sedikit memucat membuat Gaara salah tingkah dan segera menghampirinya. Namun ia tak berani menyentuh gadis itu. _Bisa gawat nanti_ , pikir Gaara.

"Maaf, membuatmu terkejut. Tenang saja, yang tadi itu.. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

 _Pembohong_ , rutuk Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas tingkah abnormalnya tadi ada sangkut pautnya dengan Matsuri.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Gaara berusaha untuk memecah kecanggungan yang mulai mengudara.

"So-soal itu.. "

 _Aroma apa ini?_

Tatapan Gaara kemudian jatuh pada helai coklat rambut Matsuri. Dari sanalah aroma ini menguar. Aroma manis yang mengingatkannya pada apel hijau yang masih segar. Membuat Gaara tanpa sadar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma gadis itu. Gaara melirik tengkuk Matsuri. Apa tubuh gadis itu juga beraroma apel?

 _SUDAH CUKUP!_

Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Matsuri hingga ia setengah bertumpu pada meja kerjanya. Tangannya mencengkram pinggir mejanya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Kazekage muda tersebut memilih untuk menatap dinding polos ruangannya, berusaha untuk menutupi kegusaran yang mulai tampak pada bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Matsuri?" tanya Gaara mulai tidak sabar.

 _Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia ingin Matsuri segera pergi meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai menggila. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa begitu merindukan Matsuri dan ingin memeluk gadis itu selama mungkin.

Mendengar nada tidak sabar dari pria dihadapannya membuat Matsuri terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu yang membuatnya sedari tadi bungkam. _Kunoichi_ itu mulai menarik nafas dan berujar, "se-sebenarnya.. Kankuro-sama memintaku untuk.. untuk menemanimu disini.. " suara Matsuri terdengar seperti cicitan tikus karena saking malunya.

 _Dasar kakak sialan!_

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula ini sudah sore, lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum gelap." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Matsuri.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara membuat Matsuri sontak mendongak, "ta-tapi aku ingin tetap disini. Aku ingin membantumu sebisaku. Biar bagaimana pun, aku ini.. " Matsuri kembali menunduk malu, "kekasihmu.. "

Saat itu juga jantung Gaara menolak untuk bekerja. Bahkan dadanya terasa sesak seolah terhimpit oleh dinding tak kasat mata.

Benar, Matsuri adalah kekasihnya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan utama kerisauannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pria mana yang tahan melihat kekasihnya _lenggang kangkung_ dihadapannya sementara ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya?

Matsuri kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menarik perhatian Gaara untuk balas menatap manik hazel gadisnya. Dan saat itulah Gaara bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Matsuri yang memerah sempurna. Membuat Gaara tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati gadis beraroma apel dihadapannya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menelusuri tiap centi pipi merah Matsuri, dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan wangi gadis yang menjadi candunya.

"Gaara-sama.. "

Gaara membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam. Menatap gadis yang kini tengah bersandar pada telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Seolah merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tangan Gaara, gadis itu balas dengan menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Gaara merasa penuh. Penuh dengan kehangatan yang ikut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini harus dihentikan, sebelum gejolak di dadanya semakin membuncah.

"Matsuri.. "

Sang gadis membuka matanya, " _nani_ , Gaara-sama?"

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang." Ujar Gaara setengah berbisik.

Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak mau.. Aku.. "

"Pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan segera pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Gaara masih berusaha meyakinkan Matsuri. Gaara tidak ingin gadisnya pulang terlalu larut hanya karenanya.

"Tapi.. "

Melihat Matsuri yang masih berkeras untuk tetap tinggal membuat Gaara menghela nafas. Tangan Gaara berpindah ke pundak Matsuri agar kepalanya bisa lebih dekat dengan daun telinga gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu disana.

Gaara kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pundak Matsuri sebelum mengambil satu langkah mundur. Rona merah mulai terlihat menjalari seluruh permukaan wajah Matsuri yang kembali tertunduk bahkan semakin dalam. Hingga helai rambutnya menutupi hampir separuh wajah gadis itu. Tak kuasa menahan malu membuat Matsuri tergagap saat berkata, "ka-kalau begitu.. a-aku.. aku permisi dulu, Gaara-sama.. "

Sambil tetap menunduk malu, Matsuri berbalik dan melangkah ke arah pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Kazekage.

Pintu telah tertutup sempurna, dan saat itulah Gaara menghembuskan nafas leganya. Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mencegah bencana yang akan terjadi kalau saja Matsuri tetap disini. Gaara melirik tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dirumah, daripada harus mendengar omelan Kankuro yang selalu membuat gendang telinganya sampai berdengung.

Gaara kembali menghembuskan nafas. Benar-benar hari yang berat.

=====Omake=====

Matsuri keluar dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ia berjalan menjauhi kantor Kazekage sambil meraba pipinya yang masih panas. Masih terasa sentuhan tangan Gaara dipipinya. Hal itu membuatnya teringat kembali dengan apa yang Kazekage muda itu bisikkan ditelinganya.

" _Pulanglah.. sebelum aku menyerangmu dengan membabibuta.. "_

Yang benar saja! Apa kekasihnya itu salah minum obat? Sejak kapan Kazekage Suna bisa bicara seperti itu?

Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan yang tidak-tidak di otaknya. Meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih menggila.

 **...**

Pasuruan, 02 Jul. 17

13:12 PM

 **AN:**

AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! FIC MACAM APA INIII?!

 _Review, please?_


End file.
